


Beholden By Blood

by knitekat



Series: Bloodverse [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, POV First Person, Reunion Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester takes charge of the modern day Anomaly Project and is pleased to find out who is in charge of the military.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholden By Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

I sat at my desk in a forgotten corner of the Home Office and sipped my tea as I perused the files in front of me, ones that my PA, Lorraine Wickes, had earmarked for my attention. Ones she felt might fall within our unique area of interest, although I knew most would be the usual conspiracy nonsense – tedious to check but they'd still require monitoring. A few, a very few, would be directly related and might require more detailed investigation and possibly a stern word with anyone causing waves. One report, however, gained my full attention as I stared at the photo of a portal I had seen so many years ago. I clicked my intercom on and waited for Ms Wickes to respond before telling her, “Lorraine, please arrange a meeting with the Home Secretary. As soon as possible.”

***

I'd known as soon as I'd seen that report that I'd take control of the project investigating... what had Cutter and Temple called them...? Oh yes, anomalies. For who knew what, or more precisely who, might emerge from the next and, if my worst fears were realised, I wanted to be there to deal with it... with him. The Home Secretary was easy enough to sway to my will; he was, of course, ignorant of the truth and would remain so.

Not that it took me long to regret taking the role, especially when it came to my new team; I doubted I'd ever dealt with a more motley group. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair to consider their reports... although reports might be somewhat generous for what I'd received. Professor Cutter's was curt and I could just feel the disdain dripping from it, it would appear I'd successfully convinced him that I was merely a government lackey, a hatchet man. Connor Temple's, of the other hand, Good God, what did they teach students at university these days?

I sighed as I picked up the military report, hoping it would be of more use, and I smiled at its professional appearance and the high quality of information it contained. Now, this was a man I could do business with, one I felt would understand the need of discretion and the need to act for the common good. A man I could trust to keep my rag-tag team safe while they searched for the cause of these anomalies. I flicked to the end to see who the author was and froze. Could it really be him? My fingers paused over my keyboard for a heartbeat before I had to know and I swiftly opened the personal files. I smiled as I stared at the face of Captain Thomas Ryan. It had been far too long since I'd last seen him, before he'd left me to explore and find his place in the world. I'd let him go, knowing I'd only lose his love if I'd kept him beside me, although I'd always hoped he'd return to me one day. I wondered if that was now? He had to know I was in charge of this project, after all I'd been responsible for such matters for several human lifetimes, but why hadn't he come to see me? If for no reason but to present himself as tradition demanded a vampire should to his sire? Was it just not wanting to discuss such matters in public that kept him from my side or... I didn't know if he had anyone to warm his bed, after all, I hadn't been celibate during our decades apart. 

It was that thought that kept me from finding him, knowing he was stealthy enough that he could've visited me without anyone being the wiser. For that matter, as head of my military contingent, he could've openly walked into my office to speak to me. That he didn't... I sighed and returned to my paperwork, signing my signature with a flourish and working well into the night.

***

It was early morning before I made it home, sighing as I poured myself a glass of rich red nectar before I smiled as I inhaled the heavy tang, feeling my fangs lengthen as I indulged myself. I moved over to my favourite armchair, admittedly worn and threadbare but I'd good memories of time spent in it – and much more – with Ryan. I shook my head, it would be Ryan's choice if he returned to me.

I frowned when I heard a heavy knock on my front door, wondering what disaster had occurred now and why someone hadn't just telephoned me about it. I sighed and concentrated as I extended my senses before smiling as I rose to pour another glass and topping up my own before I strode to open the door to reveal Ryan standing before me.

“Sir James?”

He smiled and I had to swallow, my cock twitching as I took him in, clad in snug-fitting jeans and t-shirt. I took a step back and allowed him to enter, still wary to make the first move in case he only wanted to pay his respects to his sire, to me, although my hopes grew when he kicked the door closed behind him. “Captain Ryan? What can I do for you?” I 

Ryan dropped to his knees, his throat bared submissively to me. “I have missed you, my sire.” 

“And I you, my Ryan.” I reached out and pulled him to his feet, our lips meeting in a long-desired kiss, bloodied and messy and I thanked a God I hadn't believed in for centuries that we didn't need to breathe. 

I pulled back to look at Ryan when we finally broke the kiss. I met his desire-darkened eyes before leading him to my – soon, I hoped, our – bedroom and let his crowded me against the wall. His lips were insistent as they trailed a blaze of heat across my neck and then his fingers were tugging at my clothing. I gently pushed him away and turned to strip, although the thought of him ripping my clothes off when straight to my cock, I did have standards. When I turned back, I was pleased to see he'd folded his own clothes neatly.

I dragged him against my chest, groaning as our cocks rubbed as I kissed him deeply, sucking on his lower lip before biting, hard. His sweet blood filled my – our – mouths and I admit I was distracted by his intoxicating taste, so distracted that I found myself on my bed with Ryan looming over me with a predatory glint in his eyes. “Please.”

Ryan grinned before kissing me again, hard and demanding. His mouth moved across my face and down my neck, his teeth nipping as his nails scratched my skin, drawing blood and sending waves of pleasure through me.

I tried to drag him back up, needing to kiss him once more, but he bit me firmly and held me still. Oh, I could've broken his hold, he might have grown stronger over the years but I was still the elder, but I wanted what he was offering. “Ryan, please.”

Ryan looked up, his eyes almost black with the desire I knew was reflected in my own. He grinned ferally before grabbing my ankles and pressing my knees to my chest. I groaned when his tongue dipped intimately inside me, swirling and pressing deeply before he replaced it with his talented fingers. He wasn't gentle as he stretched me, but he was thorough as he reached for the lubricant on my bedside table. 

“Now,” I gasped and writhed on my bed in need. 

“Soon.” Ryan kissed my inner thighs, letting his own fangs extend to graze them. Soon his cock was nudging against my opening and then he was inside, his glorious cock sinking easily and deeply into me. He didn't give me any time to adjust, just setting up a hard and fast rhythm. His teeth sank into my shoulder and he gulped mouthfuls of my blood as he came. 

I moaned, still hard and needy and bucked him off. I needed more, I needed to be buried in his sweet heat. I was rougher in my preparation than he'd been, although I did take the minimal time I thought wise to stretch him and press lubricate into him. Ryan pushed back, riding my fingers and shoving back as he begged for more. 

“I'm ready. I'm yours, my sire.” 

I couldn't resist when he asked me for that and quickly lined up before pressing inside him. The feel of his hot, tight channel surrounding me was exquisite, it was even better when he clenched around me and demanded all I could give him. I didn't temper my thrusts and soon the bed was creaking beneath us as I took us both to ecstasy. My teeth plunged into his neck and I gulped down his blood as I came, shooting my load into his willing body.

***

I woke the next morning to an empty bed and would've thought it only a dream if I wasn't still sore and if the heavy tang of blood hadn't hung in the air. I heard movement and turned over to see Ryan, blood splattered but smiling, two mugs of coffee in his hands.

“OK, Ryan?” I asked, wincing slightly as I sat up against the headboard.

“Yes, my sire.” Ryan eyed the sheets before adding, “Thank God for washing machines.”

“There's no point in getting clean sheets dirty..” I held out my hand and pulled Ryan down when he took it. We had the whole weekend to reacquaint ourselves with each other and the sheets could wait until Monday.


End file.
